Watching over You
by ShivaVixen
Summary: Watching and waiting, and in the back of their minds, wanting to come back together. Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Naruto. Three shot,with eventual sequels.
1. Jiraiya

**Part one of a three shot, I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

_Jiraiya watches_

I made a mistake. I thought we were a team, I thought we'd never be seperated . . . how wrong I was. Horror is the one word I could use when I learned about what you did. In battle we watched over each other, I remeber so many times when you rescued me, and when I saved you. Remember the night you didn't sugar coat the news that Tsunade had lost her younger brother? I never thought twice then, But I remember thinking, yuo should've wathced over her heart, Sensei even told you to watch over us when we were youner . . . I hated being the one that was weaker. But I trusted you. Our confrontation was brief. And I learned that I could never trust you again. Someone had to track you, Keep an eye on you. I started watching over you, from afar, making sure you never saw me. I watched you get stronger, I saw you leave Akatsuki. I saw you start sound. I watched over you, like I had always unconciously done. Now any hope I had for you is long gone, I guess it left soon after that night you left, and I found myself watching two other boys, just like us, but everything was sped up. Now I'm watching over the one that chose the path similar to mine, and the girl that followed Tsunade. While you keep clinging to your life, I'm more than content to watch mine slide away, but I'll keep watching over my precious people, and somehow, through all your crimes, you've stayed a precious person to me. Fool that I am, I'm still watching over you.


	2. Kakashi

**This one's short, I had trouble with it. **

_

* * *

_

_Kakashi watches_

I was supposed to take care of you two, I was the leader . . . how recent it all seems. I was a fool, I was so scared of being disgraced like my father that I became so by the book, don't ever bend the rules. You were the opposite of me, I guess. Loud and late, I was quiet and always on time. I was supposed to watch over you, and Rin, but I didn't. Everytime I'm assigned to watchover someone now, I'm always too late to change things, it's like a curse. I was too late to stop my students from fighting, leaving one with a hole in his chest, and another a runaway. I was supposed to watch them, keep them together . . . and I was supposed to make sure nothing happened to you or Rin then, when I came as fast as I could, I lost an eye, I lost the cold exterior and I lost a friend I didn' tknow I had. Until it was too late. Are you watching over me, Like I should've watched over you?


	3. Naruto

**Last one, I may do one with Sakura, Tsunade and Rin, or even one with Sasuke, Orochimaru and Obito. **

_

* * *

Naruto watches_

We had different Ideas, the three of us, at the begining, I wanted Acknowledgement, you wanted revenge (and to ressurect your clan, which you're doing a helluva job, by the way) and Sakura wanted you. Then they changed, I wanted to keep everything together, you wanted power, and Sakura wanted to be stronger. They changed again, later, when you decided that killing me was no longer a problem to you. I was fighting then just to use my own power. And Sakura wanted to stop us both. Now I'm watching over all our friends, trying to find you, and Keep Itachi from capturing me. Ero-sennin says I should give up on you, you're too far gone. But you can't be. Gaara wasn't too far gone, neither was Zabuza. There's no way you can be too far gone for me to save. Because I'm still the one that wants to be seen, Sakura still wants love, and you still want revenge. Jirayia says that it's like we all copied them, but we didn't. We're different, I can't lose either of you, and even when I'm dead because you've killed me, or your brother has, I'll still watch over you, because in the end, Sakura is a healer, you're an avenger, and I'm a protector . . . I will care and watch over you, even as you hate me, because, Like Haku, I'd die for my precious people, you, Sakura, or anyone else . . . I'd put myself between the blade and you, I'd give you power . . . I'd watch over you.


End file.
